July 30, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The July 30, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 30, 2012 at U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. Episode summary Brodus Clay and Vickie Guerrero have a dance contest A dance contest between Brodus Clay and Vickie Guerrero was short-lived, but we did get to see The Queen Diva show off some old-school dance moves like "The Hitchhiker" before Damien Sandow played the role of party pooper again. Sandow came out and told the WWE Universe that he considers himself a martyr, not a victim, after getting humiliated by D-Generation X on the 1,000th episode of Raw. The Intellectual Savior of the Masses then clipped Brodus' leg and left The Funkasaurus ailing after a surprise ambush. Daniel Bryan confronted new Raw General Manager AJ Lee Daniel Bryan tried to tell off AJ Lee for embarrassing him and standing him up at the altar last week. The new Raw General Manager quickly shut up her former fiancé, alleging that he wasn't sincere about marrying her and might have even tried to have her legally committed on the 1,000th episode of Raw. AJ then told Bryan that the submission specialist will face Sheamus tonight on Raw, with the WWE Universe getting to decide what kind of match it will be: a No Holds Barred Match, a Falls Count Anywhere Match or a Street Fight. An overwhelming 73 percent of the WWE Universe chose Street Fight, which elicited a "YES! YES! YES!" chant from the Cincy crowd. Chris Jericho & Christian vs Dolph Ziggler & The Miz Emotions were riding high as Dolph Ziggler and Intercontinental Champion The Miz joined forces to take on their newfound rivals, Chris Jericho and Christian, in an action-packed tag team matchup. As the two teams battled for the early advantage, Christian took to the air and launched a flying crossbody on both The Miz and Jericho on the outside. Captain Charisma continued to take risks, jumping off the top rope to hit Ziggler with a high elbow when the action returned to the ring. Ziggler reversed the momentum of the bout with a swift superkick on Christian, and The Miz proceeded to punish him further with a big boot to the face after getting tagged in. Christian would find the opening he needed to make the tag when he caught Ziggler in mid-air as he attempted a leg drop bulldog and planted The Showoff with a powerbomb. Jericho unloaded on Ziggler with a springboard dropkick and then nailed a Lionsault on The Miz. Just as The Awesome One appeared to regain control, Christian caught him by surprise with a thumb to the eye, and Jericho followed with a Codebreaker for the victory. Ziggler got the last laugh, though, when he blasted Jericho with the Money in the Bank briefcase from behind and snickered as he stood over The Mental Mastermind. Results * Tag Team Match: Chris Jericho & Christian defeated Dolph Ziggler & The Miz (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes